


Singing From My Heart

by BrightStarWrites



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, giveaway prize for 400 followers on tumblr, singing is always a good way to calm yourself, this is just a little fluff one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Tweek is working on a project Mr Garrison has given the class. To avoid stressing himself out he decides to sing. At the same time Craig goes back to the school to find Tweek.





	Singing From My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Trixie I hope you enjoy your 2nd place prize ^_^

_‘Why did Mr Garrison set such an annoying project?! I haven’t even watched the show he wants us to do a paper on! How am I supposed to do this?!’_

Tweek Tweak was panicking as he sat at his desk trying desperately to finish his paper on some show Mr Garrison had been ranting about in class.

Tweek tugged at his hair again, _‘If Cartman had just kept his mouth shut I wouldn’t be in this mess. Why did he have to piss Mr Garrison off? I bet he’s not even going to do this paper and we’ll all get in trouble.’_

Tweek was about to pull some of his hair out when he remembered what his therapist had told him to do when he was stressed.

_‘Oh God, what did he say... Right do something that distracts you like playing the piano or singing. No piano is available so I guess I better sing.’_

Tweek took a few deep breaths to centre himself before he started to hum. It was quiet at first as Tweek didn’t know if anyone was still here. He definitely didn’t want to attract a killer that might be lurking in the halls after everyone had left to kill him.

Soon however Tweek was getting more confident as he pictured the words in his head. He closed his eyes and let his fingers dance on his desk like he was really playing.

 

🎶When you’re gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you🎶

 

Tweek knew the song was old, but Craig had found the song when Tweek had asked him for new sheet music. Craig wasn’t the best at showing his emotions, but he said the song conveyed what he would feel if he ever lost Tweek. Tweek had instantly found that it was one of his favourite pieces thanks to the lyrics and the strong piano melody.

He sung the whole song right there.

Tweek was silent for a moment before he started singing another piano song by the same artist. It was duet but Tweek was too engrossed in the music at this point to really care.

 

🎶Love that one hung on the wall🎶

🎶Used to mean something, but now it means nothing🎶

 

 

* * *

 

 

After walking part of the way home, Craig had realised he hadn’t seen Tweek leave the classroom. Remembering the sudden project the class had been set and how Tweek was, Craig had run back to the school to go check if the blond boy was still there.

Craig didn’t like being at the school after it was technically closed, but Craig couldn’t leave Tweek all alone if he was there.

_‘After what happened last time, I’m checking.’_

Craig shuddered at the memory of coming to school the next day to find a terrified Tweek cowering under his desk. The minute he had seen Craig he had hugged him, muttering under his breath about all the shadows that had tried to kill him during the night. Craig had been furious that his parents hadn’t even called the school or the police to find their son.

Craig opened the doors that weren’t yet locked and made his way to the classroom.

In the hall he could hear a faint noise. He followed it in curiosity and heard the familiar voice of his boyfriend singing.

 

🎶Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say🎶

🎶I'm sorry it's too late🎶

 

Craig recognised the song as being a duet. He smiled as he knew Tweek was singing to stay calm. Granted, he was annoyed his boyfriend was having to sing to stay calm, but he always loved his voice no matter how much Tweek protested and said he sucked.

Craig closed his eyes as he listened.

 

🎶I'm breaking free from these memories🎶

🎶Gotta let it go, just let it go🎶

🎶I've said goodbye🎶

🎶Set it all on fire🎶

🎶Gotta let it go, just let it go🎶

 

Tweek was then silent. Craig wondered why before he heard a growl.

“How does the next bit go?! I _gahh_ never can sing that part!”

Taking that as his que, Craig opened the door and started to sing the other part. He hated how nasal he sounded, but Tweek needed this right now.

 

🎶You came back to find I was gone🎶

 

Tweek yelped as he looked up in shock, but his eyes softened as Craig continued.

 

🎶And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me🎶

🎶Like we were nothing at all🎶

🎶It's not that you meant to me🎶

🎶Thought we were meant to be🎶

 

Craig smiled as he took Tweek’s hands in his own and helped him stand.

 

🎶Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say🎶

 

Tweek smiled as he started to sing along with his boyfriend.

 

🎶I'm sorry it's too late🎶

 

🎶I'm breaking free from these memories🎶

🎶Gotta let it go, just let it go🎶

🎶I've said goodbye🎶

🎶Set it all on fire🎶

🎶Gotta let it go, just let it go🎶

 

Craig smiled as he twirled Tweek around, as if a piano was actually playing.

Tweek laughed as he sung his next bit.

 

🎶I let it go,🎶

 

Craig smiled back as he replied.

 

🎶and now I know🎶

 

Tweek then tried to spin Craig as he sung again, but it was a little awkward as the boy was taller than him.

 

🎶A brand new life,🎶

 

Craig laughed as he pulled Tweek closer.

 

🎶down this road🎶

 

Tweek rested his forehead against Craig’s.

 

🎶Where it's right,🎶

 

Craig closed his eyes to savour the moment he and Tweek were sharing.

 

🎶you always know🎶

 

Tweek did so as well.

 

🎶So this time,🎶

 

Craig hugged Tweek tightly as he sung his last part of the verse.

 

🎶I won't let go🎶

 

Tweek opened his eyes as the two moved so they were just holding hands. Tweek sung his next line quietly just so only Craig could here.

 

🎶There's only one thing left here to say🎶

🎶Love's never too late🎶

 

The two smiled as Craig lifted Tweek into the air and spun him around. Both singing from the bottom of their hearts.

 

🎶I've broken free from these memories🎶

🎶I've let it go, I've let it go🎶

🎶And two goodbyes, lend you this new life🎶

🎶Don't let me go, don't let me go🎶

 

Both boys smiled at each other as Craig carefully put Tweek down.

Tweek sang the last part as he hugged Craig close

 

🎶Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go🎶

 

Craig simply held the boy close. Tweek could hear Craig’s heartbeat, and the final bit of panic left his body completely.

Craig then looked at Tweek.

“Hey. I came to get you as I was worried, but instead I got to hear your beautiful voice.”

Tweek turned red with embarrassment, “That sounds so gay. But I do apprentice that, even if I think my voice isn’t great.”

Craig sighed, “Babe, give yourself more credit, you singing voice really is beautiful, you know I wouldn’t lie about that. It’s better than my one. Still, every time you sing, I can’t help but feel inspired to join in.”

Tweek buried his face in Craig’s chest then, “Please stop it with embarrassing me.”

Craig laughed, “No one else is here. Don’t worry. You know I won’t say anything, I don’t want the shipping twins to know about this special thing that only we share.”

Tweek was confused before he remembered Craig’s new nickname for Clyde and Bebe. He giggled and smiled.

“Well, as long as no one finds out I don’t mind if we sing another one.”

Craig laughed as Tweek grew redder.

“Forget I said that.”

Craig smiled as he hugged Tweek again, “I love the sound of that Honey, but I think we should leave before the doors get locked. We can go round mine and finish the project together.”

Tweek looked at his desk before he sighed, “....I forgot about that. Guess I distracted myself too much. Why did _nugh_ Cartman have to piss him off.”

Craig walked over to Tweek’s deck and carefully put everything into his bag and passed it to him. Tweek took it and smiled.

“Thanks Craig. Maybe your parents can help too. I get the feeling this show is too adult for us, so maybe they can provide a different perspective.”

Craig shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe. I’ve seen like one episode but it wasn’t great, and my mom yelled at me.”

Tweek laughed, “So we are too young to watch it. Seriously, fuck Garrison.”

Craig took Tweek’s hand, “Yep.”

Craig popped the P at the end which only made Tweek giggle more.

Craig smiled when he heard the sound. He squeezed Tweek’s hand in reassurance.

Craig then pulled his hand as he headed to the classroom door, “Let’s go. The sun is setting and I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to be stuck here overnight.”

Tweek remembered the time before and nodded, “Trust me, you don’t.”

Craig then started to hum the song as they walked which only caused Tweek to blush more, but he soon joined him as they headed towards Craig’s house.

This song was special to them, and they would come to remember this day for the rest of their days together. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Tweek and Craig sing is called ‘Let Me Go’ by Avril Lavigne (ft Chad Kroeger) and can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqajUg85Ax4


End file.
